Hey Brother
by Goldenflame215
Summary: An overprotective brother faces a difficult problem when his brother is attacked by a fox, and he couldn't have done more. Can he face the possibility of his brother's demise? Challenge from TorrentClan.


**Hey, it's Goldenheart, and today I have a challenge from TorrentClan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ravenpelt walked alongside his brother Blackfur, contentedly gazing at him with a watchful eyes as they took their freshly caught prey back to camp, knowing this would be the last plentiful hunt before snow began to fall. As Blackfur tripped on a stone, Ravenpelt rushed up to steady him. Ever since he was a kit, Ravenpelt had become used to taking care of Blackfur. When they were kits, his littermates Blackfur and Crowkit were sick with a deadly greencough, and Crowkit died of it. When Crowkit died, Ravenpelt swore to Blackfur he'd never let any harm come to him.

Ravenpelt sighed happily. _So far I've done a good job keeping him safe._ He thought. As they neared camp, they came to the area where foxes live. Ravenpelt stopped, "You wait here Blackfur, I'll go check ahead for foxes."

Blackfur sighed, "Okay, Ravenpelt."

As Ravenpelt walked off, Blackfur sat down. Blackfur had tried to tell Ravenpelt he could take care of himself before, but Ravenpelt refused to listen. Blackfur knew he was just trying to help, but he was being overprotective. Suddenly, Blackfur heard a noise in the bushes, "Okay Ravenpelt, can we go now?"

Then, a red blur rushed up to Blackfur and pounced. It was a fox!

* * *

 ** _Ravenpelt POV_**

Ravepelt heard a cry in the distance, "Ravenpelt! Help!" Ravenpelt ran as fast as he could, expecting to see a motionless body by the time he got there. But Blackfur was fine, just in need of assistance. As the fox's jaws rushed towards Blackfur's throat, Ravenpelt looked away, not wanting to see his brother's death. When he dared to look back, he was surprised to find Blackfur had dodged.

Ravenpelt jumped onto the red beast's back, clawing at him until he was thrown off. Blackfur rushed to the side of the fox, attacking his flank.

Blackfur looked seriously at Ravenpelt, "Ravenpelt, we're not going to be able to chase away this fox on our own. You need to go get help, I'll hold off the fox."

"No! I'm not leaving you! You go get help, _I'll_ fight the fox."

"Ravenpelt, we both know you're faster than me. And before you say anything, if we both go we'll lead it to camp."

"But you could die!"

"That's a risk I'll have to take. Ravenpelt, I know you want to want to protect me, you always do, but this time, it's _my_ turn to protect _you_." Blackfur lauched himself at the fox once more, and Ravenpelt saw no other option than to run, run faster than he had ever ran in his life. He ran for his brother's life, hoping he could get back with help before time was up for his brother.

* * *

 ** _Blackfur POV_**

Blackfur launched himself at the fox, hoping his brother would leave to get help without too much hesitation. He clawed the fox in an eye, hoping blinding it would help. But the fox only fought harder. He went behind it and tried to leap on its back, but it spun around caught his hind leg in its teeth and shook him vigorously. When the fox let go, he landed on the ground with a thump, unable to move one of his hind legs.

The fox glared at him with vengeance in his bloody, blinded eyes. Blackfur closed his eyes and crouched, preparing to meet his end. _I'm sorry Ravenpelt, I wasn't strong enough to make it back to you._

As the fox prepared to snap his neck, it was knocked aside with vicious blows of several warriors. Help had come! Ravenpelt and four other warriors chased the weakened fox off. Three warriors went after it to make sure it left clan territory. Ravenpelt and Grassbelly stayed to check on Blackfur.

Grassbelly looked at him with concern, "Blackfur, are you alright? You were fighting that fox alone for quite some time."

Ravenpelt's eye's were wide with panic, "No, oh no, this is all my fault!"

Blackfur weakly tried to calm him, "Ravenpelt, I'm fine, I'm just bleeding a litt-"

But Blackfur could not finish his sentence, as blackness slowly closed in on him.

* * *

 _ **Ravenpelt POV**_

Ravenpelt stopped breathing as Blackfur lay there, motionless. Ravenpelt stared at Blackfur's bleeding hind leg and stomach. Grassbelly ran to get Cherryleaf, and Ravenpelt sat down, numb with shock and grief. He buried his muzzle in his brother's fur, hoping there was some chance his brother was alive. He raised his head slowly when he heard Grassbelly come back with Cherryleaf.

Cherryleaf shook her head, "I'm not sure I can save him, Ravenpelt, but I'll try. You should go to your nest and eat these, they'll help," she shoved some poppy seeds towards him, and Ravenpelt took them from her, looking back as he headed to camp.

When he reached camp, everyone came towards him, asking how the fox hunt went. He ignored them all, not wanting do anything but sleep it of. Maybe when he woke, he'd find it was all a dream, the fox attack never happening. When he reached his nest, he ate the seeds and slept.

When he woke, he went to the medicine den to see if Cherryleaf was there, and if she had given him the poppy seeds last night, that would confirm if it was a dream. When he walked in, his eyes widened as he saw Blackfur had been moved here. There Blackfur lay in his mossy nest, belly and leg covered in cobwebs and herbs.

Cherryleaf surprised him as she walked up from behind him. She put away the herbs she gathered and meowed, "Even if his wound closes, he may not survive from blood loss. We'll only know if he wakes up," she walked back to her herbs and sorted through them.

Ravenpelt looked not knowing whether he should get his hopes up. But if there was any chance, Ravenpelt had to be here as soon as he woke up. He settled down in the nest next to him, "I'll wait for you," he whispered in Blackfur's still ear,"I won't give up on you, as long as there's hope. I should have protected you, now you may die," Ravenpelt's eyes began to water, seeing his brother so silent and lifeless it was like talking to a dead body.

* * *

 ** _Blackfur POV_**

Blackfur opened his eyes groggily, wondering where he was. He looked at his stomach. Wasn't there a wound there before? Next to him, a black-furred cat bounced excitedly.

"Blackfur, you're alive!" He turned and saw Ravenpelt, looking like he'd never been happier.

Blackfur laughed, "Of course I'm alive, you silly furball!" Neither of them could stop smiling, and when Cherryleaf came into the medicine den, she dropped all the herbs she gathered in surprise.

Cherryleaf stood there with her mouth open until she managed to choke out, "I didn't think you would live, Blackfur! It really is a miracle, you were unconscious for several days!"

Blackfur then realized it was snowing, "Hey Ravenpelt, want to go for a walk?" Although he knew they would not be going for a walk. When they were apprentices, they used to play in the snow at the first snowfall every Leaf-bare. As warriors, they did this in secret, not letting anyone know of this kit-like behavior. He thanked StarClan he awoke right at the first snowfall.

Ravenpelt grinned, "Why wouldn't I?" They both headed for the camp entrance, Blackfur being careful to not reopen his wound.

* * *

 ** _Ravenpelt POV_**

As they headed out of camp, cats stared at Blackfur in awe, unable to believe he had survived the vicious fox attack. Ravenpelt purred, his brother was a hero.

Ravenpelt looked at the ground, "Hey, um, Blackfur? I'm sorry for always being so overprotective, I didn't know you could take care of yourself like that."

Blackfur smiled, "Yeah, we work better as a team, we should _both_ protect each other. I promise I won't fight any more foxes by myself."

Ravenpelt sighed and nodded. Maybe he couldn't overprotect his brother like before, but his brother could protect himself, too. They would protect each other. They'd be a _team_.

Ravenpelt looked challengingly at Blackfur, "Are you ready for a full-on snow war?"

Blackfur chuckled, "Yes!" Then he picked up some snow and flung it at his brother, knowing this was the best day of their lives.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story! Until next time!**

 **~Goldenheart**


End file.
